answers
by teenwolffanfics15
Summary: Based off episode Muted,liam doesn't get bit but his sister does,after being stalked by a mystrious figure, follow me on instagram at teenwolf(underscore) fanfics15. this story is 100% okay for all ages. this is a seires the next one is You know? Please review


Teen Wolf fan fiction

Answers 1

By:maddie baker

I own the rights to this story,I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters or images,they belong to the MTV Network.

Based off the episode Muted

"Dereck it hurts", I whimpered looking at my arm,even through all the blood I could see the teeth marks. "It hurts so bad".He pulled me in even closer to his chest whispering promises in my ear,telling me everything going to through his promises he was incapable of fulfilling one question remained._Was I going to live?_

It all started on day of lacrosse try outs this and my younger brother liam had just moved to Beacon Hills in the fall,and since our house was only a block from the school we walked together every morning.I already had found the bestest of friends I could have asked for Scott,Stiles,Lydia,Malia,and acted wierd sometimes but they were caring all of his lacrosse equiment (which is a lot more than you would think).

"I'll tell my friends to go easy on you".

"Phhmm,I can take them".

"Really,your going bet your little freshman body against the sophomores?".(I Haven't actually seen of them play but there's no he could that good.)All of a sudden I got that feeling like somebodys watching us.I turn around at first not seeing anyone but then spotting a dark figure standing behind a black car .Liam didn't see him so he kept walking but the intensity of his stare made me freeze in my head to Liam and called out, "Do you see that?" but when I turned my head back the man was gone.

"See what?I don't see anything."

"Never mind I just might be going crazy".

"And you're just realizing this now?"Liam replied in a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh shut it", I say as I catch up to him and punch his back pack. And everything went back to normal… until lunch.

I had just sat down at our table that included Scott,Stiles,Lydia,Kira,and Maila.

"Hey there was really weird guy this morning he was staring directly at me I asked Liam if he saw him to but when I turned around he was totally gone,like vanished into thin air in a matter of at the table glanced at one another then all stared at me.

"What?",I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You mean Derek Hale?" Stiles asked.

"If I knew who he was why on earth Stiles would I be asking you who he was!"

"What did he look like", Scott asked like this was critical was starting to freak me out.

"I don't know he standing behind a black car,in his late twenties,white,really dark brown hair almost black,and maybe..green eyes".

"Yep that's oh so definitely Derek, so you're pretty much screwed",Stiles says.

"Again what?"Scott looked at me so sincerely it was like he was freaking looking into my soul,

"Promise me you'll stay away from him"

"What?Why?"I asked.

"He's dangerous,please just promise me".

"Fine",I rolled my ever Derek Hale was he creeped me out but he didn't scare me.

"Thank you and if see him again tell us".

Kira's dad's class was even more boring than normal.I was mentally having a contest with stiles to see who would stay awake the longest.I won about five minutes ago.I slumped my head down on my desk when I saw slick,black,assumingly very expensive car parked directly outside the classroom window and standing behind it was the dark figure from this morning!Immediately my head bolted up shocked to see the man again._Maybe I'm not crazy._

"Miss Ash….Miss Ash",the teacher called.

"Sorry ,what was the question?"I shot a quick glance at the parking was gone,like last time here one minute and gone the next.

"What's the answer to question three?",I look at now fully awake stiles at the desk beside sneakily holds up four figures.I give him a smile as if to say thanks and say,

"Four!".

"The answer to who won the war is four?" He gives me the light hearted but serious look like I'll-be-keeping-an-eye-you as the entire class laughs.I give stiles the most threatening look I could give him.I promised to myself to get him back later.

I walk out the back doors of Beacon Hills High looking for a seat on the bleachers behind the field to watch spots me first and waves to get my attention as if to say we saved you a spot.I sit down next to her and Malia and we both agreed to help Maila study but Kira pretty much just watched everyone play.I really wasn't paying any attention until I heard a loud snapping noise and a everyone on the field was crowding around someone,everyone on the bleachers gasped and stood up trying to get a better view.I could hear coach yelling and the crowd from Scott and Stiles shoulders was my little brother with a bloody caring is I caused a scene I pushed people out of my up to them I yelled,

"What the heck did you do to him?!"

"We didn't mean to we just.."

"You're telling me you both rammed into as hard as you at the same time and making me roll up and off your back was an accident?!" Liam cut him shocked Scott and Stiles had nothing to say.

"I can't believe you two you're three years older than him!".I stumped away as they dragged Liam to the nurse.

Four and a half hours later me and Scott stood outside of Liams hospital Scott and Stiles took my brother to the nurse they realized he needed to go to the Beacon hills Hospital where Scott's Mom and my Stepdad had just left to go do something with had our first fight.I've always acted tough on the outside but on the inside I didn't know where I'd be without the end it worked out .I could still feel the dry tears on my cheeks when I remembered,

"I saw Derek again",I said lowering my head to study my shoes.

"What?Where?!",Scott shot up like had been electrocuted.

"It was in fourth hour, class...I'm sorry",I added seeing the look on his face.

"No it's ok it's not your fault" he sighed like he didn't know what to do.

"What makes him so dangerous anyway",I asked.I totally caught him off guard because all he could manage to get out was,

"Well...um ..he's".Suddenly my phone vibrated.I read the text.

"Sorry got to go my dad's shift is done and he's my ride home", I said as I walked down the hall but then looked back, "But this conversation isn't over".I turned on to the next hall it was eerily silent and no one else was there. Then suddenly I turned around I as soon as I heard a scream from a room behind me that suddenly two figures came out falling to the I immediately recognized as Melissa the other one I had never seen was about my age and was covered in when he got up and turned around I realized that the stranger was not mouth had rows of teeth like a shark and his eyes were gray and white and he had no pupils.I was too scared to scream, to scared move let alone comprehend how any of this was thing looked from me to Melissa as if choosing which one kill eyes were shut and her arms were over face as if to protect it.I knew right then and there if I ran the thing come after my and leave her.I had to make a choice now.I bolted to the staircase I could hear it following me.I ran flight after flight of stairs and when I thought I couldn't run anymore the monster gave me the right kind motivation.I ran out of stairs and the only place I could go was roof and with the thing right behind me I didn't have much of a choice.I pushed roof door open and slammed the door,no lock._Gosh freaking dang it! _I ran around the edge of the roof looking for a ladder down,another roof to jump to, there was was loud banging noise and I turned around to see the thing come out on to the then did the tears start coming.

"Please don't kill me",I cried as it slowly stalked towards me."Plllleeeaaassseee",I begged. Suddenly someone jumped down to the person stood up and realized it was Derek not the one I saw time he wasn't human yellow eyes shown in the I had a feeling he wasn't here to harm me.

"There's no need to hurt her,I can help you",Derek spoke calmly to the creature.

"You can't help a Wendigo",it yelled the "wendigo" was not only holding me but was picking me up ready sinked it's teeth into my then Derek impossibly fast made his way to us and knock me out of it's grasp only to send me flying over the roof and grasping the edge trying to not let go.I could hear them fighting and I knew I couldn't hold on Wendigo suddenly reached my was going to drop me I was sure of it but then Derek pushed him away and just as I was about to let go Derek bent his head down and sunk his canine like teeth into my skin.I closed my eyes from the insides eyes were still closed when he lifted me up and set me down on the roof.I open my eyes to see the Windago standing near the edge of the roof and out of nowhere a unidentifable object flys through dark sky and hits the Wendigo in chest and it falls forward over the was behind it ready to kill the monster before it fell. He looked at me clearly just as confused he then ran to the side of roof to see who had killed mouth practically dropped to the it was he clearly wasn't expecting who it honestly I don't care,I'm just glad it's gone.I watched Derek's face shift;skin unwrinkling;claws,teeth,and ears shrunk back to normal size; his eyes stopped glowing and changed color from yellow to green.I would have gasped if I could but the lightly convulsing was about only thing my body could he changed he rushed over to me,sat next to me,and gentle moved my body on top of his pulling my head towards his chest.

"Derek what's happening I can't move and my body won't stop convulsing and it's so cold",I said even though I could feel myself sweating.

"I know,I know I'm so sorry",He said peering into my eyes and could tell he was telling to truth,

"It was the only way to save you and I knew if you fell it was the only you could live...if it works".

"What do you mean if it works?"I look at him and I can see just how worried it is.

"When a werewolf bites a human it changes you..into one of us but sometimes bodies fight it and if it can't change you it kills you",he said."But I never wanted to hurt you Ash,the only reason I bit you is because I didn't have a choice".He was so upset with himself.I didn't even question how they knew my name.

"No,I know",I say trying to convince him, "What was the thing,the Wendigo that attacked me?"

"Wendigo,a cannibalistic shapeshifter".

"Wow,this..this is a lot to take in",I sigh not entirely sure if I was dreaming or suddenly the throbbing in my arm I had been bitten worsened and my head felt as if it was going to explode.I went like screaming but I couldn't even cry. "Dereck it hurts", I whimpered looking at my arm,even through all the blood I could see the teeth marks. "It hurts so bad".He pulled me in even closer to his chest whispering promises in my ear,telling me everything going to through his promises he was incapable of fulfilling one question remained._Was I going to live?_ "I..I need to thank you".My body slowly stopped convulsing.

"For what?You have nothing to thank me for".

"You saved my life even if it's only for a few minutes,plus you gave me answers".

"Answers?",he asked confused.

"In school that's all they teach you answers and how to find them ,so when you grow up you can solve problems by imagine a world without questions or problems needing to be solved.",I sighed, "It be perfect".

"So your saying you'd go through all this pain just for answers?".

"Yes,but you haven't told me why you've been following me".

"I don't know,there's just something special about you Ash,something different".Some how it was comforting knowing that he thought of me like that and I could tell it was in a good way by the smile on his if he just opened another realm of questions.

"Well at least you answered why my friends warned me about you,they said you were dangerous",then it hit me like a ton of bricks, "Wait how the heck do they know your a werewolf that doesn't make any sense?!"As I continued to rant Derek kept smiling at my reaction and repeatedly said that everything was going to get worked out and I'd have my answers soon as I was trying to argue with him a sudden tiredness took over me.

"No,no,no I can't fall asleep now!",I said as my eyes started to flutter and mind started to drift into unconsciousness.

"Good night Ash",said in teasing voice called to me before everything went black.


End file.
